1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more specifically, to liquid crystal displays.
2. Discussion
Display devices (such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays), portable transmission devices, and other information processing devices may perform functions using various input devices, e.g., an input device including a touch panel. A touch panel may be a device on which text, figures, shapes, symbols, etc., are written (or otherwise drawn) by contacting a finger, touch pen, stylus, etc., on a screen of the touch panel. In this manner, a touch panel may also be configured to perform a desired command via a machine, such as a computer, based on an interaction with one or more displayed icons. The display device, which the touch panel may be coupled, may detect whether a finger of a user, a touch pen, or the like, makes contact with the aforementioned screen. To this end, the display device may be configured to determine contact position information associated with the contact.
The display panel may be fixed (or otherwise coupled) to a mold frame in a bottom chassis. In this manner, the touch panel may be positioned on the display panel, such that the size of the touch panel may be larger than the size of the display panel. Since the touch panel may be exposed to the outside of the display panel, an additional support structure to support the exposed portion of touch panel may be required. This may make it difficult to reduce a bezel area of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.